


Nonreaction

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon - Cartoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will inquires into Hay Lin's preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonreaction

"You're trying to tell me you never even thought of a boy like that?" Will asked her friend as they walked together on the sidewalk.

"Um... Nope!" Hay Lin grinned sheepishly.

"And you don't even think that's just a little weird?"

"Nope," Hay Lin answered, unoffended.

"Soo...." Will drawled. "Um, does that mean you think of girls like that?"

"Hmmm..." Hay Lin took a moment to consider the question. "Nope! I'm not really interested in having a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"But, you just told me you don't like boys that way."

"Yup," Hay Lin confirmed.

"And now you say you don't like girls that way?"

"Yup!"

"How can you know?"

"I don't know, I guess I just think other things are more interesting."

"Okay. Did you ever even try anything?"

"Nope," Hay Lin admitted.

Will pulled her friend close into a long kiss. It was nicer than Will thought kissing a girl would be. She actually enjoyed it, and started getting turned on by the experience. This should wake Hay Lin up. To help wouldn't mind even-

"Wow," Hay Lin said once they finished. "That was nice. So, Will, you like me? Really?"

"Um... What do you think?"

"It's cool if you're a lesbian, or bi or something. I'm really flattered that you'd like me! It's sooo sweet! So, anyway, do you think we could plan a party for later? We can plan a better time. I know just what I'd wear."

"You're still thinking about the party?" Will said, bewildered.

"Um, yeah. I don't know if any of us could really commit to a specific time with guardian duties, you know? We can prepare, but just have a spur of the moment kind of thing. That would be kind of exciting, too, not knowing what's going to happen next. What do you think? Want to go together as a date? It might be fun."

"Um, Hay Lin, I was just playing around, really," Will said, bewildered that her friend was really this clueless when it came to relationships. "I'm straight, I like Matt. I'll probably ask him to be my date. So we can't go together. I don't like girls. Not really, not at all."

Hay Lin just smiled back. "If you say so!" she said.

"Yeah, we can talk about this later. See you," Will said, then started to go back in the direction of her house. What kind of person reacted so indifferently after being kissed and cheerfully after being rejected? Hay Lin was really the weirdest of her friends.


End file.
